You should not
by RainAndWind
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is reputed to be a strict professor, sometimes cruel and cold. But the ice also burns, and if you play with it... I can't assure you what happens.
1. A pink spot

The characters do not belong to me, on the other hand the story was created by me.

The story is intended for an audience +18.

It shows a relationship that some may find as a sensitive issue. It is only a fiction story and does not seek to promote the abuse of power.

**I'm not a native English speaker, and I'm looking to improve my writing skills, every little (or huge) correction will be very welcome.**

.

If there is something I do not tolerate, it would be unpuctuality. It's not possible to save lives if you are not in the necessary place at the necessary time. That's why I don't let any student to show up any second late in my class.

I was walking towards the door and saw her. _And who could not? _With pink hair it's difficult to look away.

_And those eyes._

I shook my head. Not the thoughts a professor should have.

She was running, for her luck she would be barely on time.

_For mine too._

She'd just entered and I closed the door. I had the luxury of giving her one more look, she was leaned and breathing hard. Bad idea.

_I can see her cleavage and how her chest goes up and down._

Immediately my gaze went forward my desk and I calmly told her that being barely on time, it's _not_ on time.

"I am really sorry, It's been a rough week."

_Tsk, they don't know what is really rough, it's just wednesday. Although she looked tired, and I'd love to see her resting in my bed..._

"Hm, when you graduate, if you do, you will sleep less, you will have to spend whole days guarding. If you are not able to be on time you can already give up on this career."

Normally I'd say a whole sermon that some would describe as cruel, I simply call it reality. But I still had in my head the image of her exhausted face, her chest breathing hard.

_I should be the one who leaves her exhausted._

Without looking back I kept walking to sit at my desk. I discreetly tried to accomodate a certain situation in my pants. I took a deep breath and changed the course of my thoughts to the class.

_It certainly doesn't help to be the anatomy and physiology professor._

Just an internal joke.

The human body are processes and organs that have always fascinated me. It's very easy to me to be absorbed in talking about it. Only then, and trying not to look at the little pink spot in the background was how I managed to spend the following two hours at the same space as her with dignity.

.

.

Note: As you will see in the next chapters, I'm not a good writer (not even in Spanish) and this is just a silly story that I wrote to entertain you a little while and perhabs steal you a smile. Don't forget to help me improve :)

PS: I'm not sure about the title, suggestions?


	2. Unexpected

_Two weeks later._

The campus health center was very calm as it usually is. Nothing can compare the rush of an specialty hospital.

On days like this I'm just supervising. Sometimes I consult, it's no big deal, in general they are students with a cold or an infection.

About to going to my office I saw a flash of something pink entering the building.

_This could be the chance to observe her without the need to focus on imparting class, I'd take the opportunity to scan her in what could be the last time._ I stayed close to the stairs, so in case of being caught I could run upstairs to take refuge in my office.

She was dressed in a red sweater with the university name on it. The color contrasted with her green eyes, those that transmitted too much innocence, so much that it made me question my behavior. Such a stalker.

_But still I keep seeing her. _

Her face denoted tireness, as the major part of the students, and still she managed to have a smile on it. _Her smile._ Of course, being on the last day of regular classes is a natural cause to be happy.

She approached the reception while I tried to pay attention to the conversation.

"Morning, Shizune! How are you today?"

After a chitchat I heard Shizune asking why was she there. And thank Kami, I swear I was about to present myself just to ask. If she was sick, I'd take care of her.

"I need condoms"

_Ok, that was unexpected. _

I was mouth open. Of all odds, I'd have never imagined it would be _that_.

_But, being honest, I can't expect that a young, beautiful woman -with classmates who see her as I do- won't enjoy her sexual life._

"How many do you need this time?"

_This time?_

"Forty. Well, make it fifty, better safe than sorry."

_What the...?! Fifty? Really? I understand: large vacations. But fifty? It's an exaggeration!_

My face must have been a combination of dropped jaw and big surprised eyes. And right at that moment Kakashi had to be passing there.

"Hey, Sasuke!" His palm hit my shoulder in a sort of greeting "You should use a facemask like mine, cover your mouth while you're in the health center, you don't know what could get into your mouth!"

_Did he catch me?_

_"... A fly or something"_ He said in a whisper that I didn't get because his salute brought all the attention to us.

"Professor H! I thought you were already on vacay. I'm glad to see you, I have questions." Sakura's hands were tapping the box Shizune put in front of her. "Professor Uchiha" She said in a very different way from how she did with Kakashi, in a too-formal way.

That kind of made me jealous, the way she approached him, like if they were close.

"Sorry, I'm late, so I'm running to my meeting" He was scratching his head. "But... Here is Sasuke! I'm sure he will help you"_ Wait, what? _"And please, Sakura, stop calling me professor, first of all: we are almost colleagues, and secondly: It's annoying! I'm not _your_ professor."

"That'll be hard, professor H."

"You'll never change, uh?"

"Professor Uchiha" Her eyes were on mine this time "Is there really no problem if I ask you a few questions? I know you must be occup..."

"No problem" My voice interrupted her, surprising me "I'll be waiting for you in my office"

And then what I did was almost run to my office.

I was able to hear at my back Sakura asking Shizune where my office was.

* * *

Note:

Thank you a lot whoever told me about _physiology_, I really appreciated it. And if there's any other misspelling I hope you let me know.

I also want to thank all the people who took time to put this story in their favorite and following. Means a lot.

Btw, I'm confused about how to call a teacher in English, so tell me more about it.


	3. My desk

I arrived breathing heavily at my office, climbing the stairs two at a time. Fortunately no one saw me performing such a feat, because I almost slipped on the last step.

Kakashi put me in trouble, the last thing I wanted was to have Sakura any closer. Yet I wouldn't say that I can't answer a student's question in front of him.

I sat on top of my desk for a moment to recover my composure. I had to act as if any other student consulted my opinion. Although, thinking about it, none has been in my office, I give ten minutes before the end of class for questions, always trying to make the subject crystal clear.

Once breathing normally, I headed to my seat. Then I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in"

Shyly her head appeared peeking out the door. Her jades fixed on me, sending chills through my spine and at the same time making my skin feel warm, raising my pressure.

"Professor Uchiha, thanks for offering to respond, but the truth is..."

"First come in and have a sit" I was able to read on her face the surprise of being interrumpted -again-, but instead of say something she just let the rest of her body in and closed the door.

She sat in front of me and put the box on my desk.

"Miss Haruno..." I started to talk to get her attention and distract mine over that box that still had me thinking "You were going to ask Dr. Hatake some questions, how can I help you?"

"Yes, what I was trying to say it's that I don't" _her mouth is moving fast _"need you to answer, actually is not urgent and I can" _What __would it be like to be kissed by those lips__? "_wait for professor H to be available, I understand you are a very busy person," _Focus, Uchiha, she's talking_ "Besides, " _Is that blush in her cheeks?_ "I feel more comfortable talking about this topic with..."

"Are you implying that I am not competent?"

_Judging by her face, I think I said it too abruptly, but I have to admit what she said made me feel... jealousy?_

"No, not at all" She hastened to say, hands moving quickly gesturing no "It's just that..."

"I am sure I can clarify any doubt"

She remained silent with her face a little rosy, and I wasn't able to keep ingnoring the box with fifty condoms on my desk that were not mine_. _Fortunately Sakura didn't give any hint to have seen me staring at the box, posibly with a perplexity face and a frown.

Suddenly her face switch to one more serious and determined.

"I understand that when a woman is in labor, her body releases substances that cause dilation," While talking she took her backpack off her back "but, is it possible that during coitus there is enough dilation to introduce two phalluses?"

_This definitely has to be a prank from Kakashi._

I was completely spechless. I didn't know what to think about Sakura. _Is_ _she__ really able to lend herself to these kind of jokes? Or __was __that __simply the question? I prefer to think she has a peculiar sense of humor._

I still couldn't assimilate her question when she pulled two dildos and a measuring tape off her backpack and placed them on my desk.

And that's how I ended up here: in my office, with the reason of my cold showers in front of me, fifty condoms, two dildos and one measuring tape on my desk.

* * *

Note:

Thank you for your reviews and for telling me about how to properly call a teacher.  
Last chapter someone was suspicious about the condoms, what do you think about the things she had in her backpack?


	4. References

Sakura - who stopped talking - is in front of me, and I am looking at her.

Maybe it was the silent or perhaps my face that showed my confusion, but she started to look surprised and ashamed.

"Don't tell me professor H didn't tell you! How embarrasing! I assumed that you knew it, I'm a volunteer in a sexual education for young students foundation, my job is to inform teenagers about unwanted pregnancy and sexually transmitted diseases and infections. We also seek to resolve their doubts and questions in order to avoid misinformation, so they don't have to resort on unreliable media."

_Wow! But... What about those things on my desk? _I am making a huge effort to keep my eyes off the desk.

"No, I didn't"

"Actually, I've never had the chance that Proffesor H taught me a class, he's a family friend and I started calling him professor because of this foundation, while I was in high school he went to the institute to give a talk, and since then he has been trying to make me call him in another way, but when I decided to study in here, I've been calling him professor even more, just to play with him." Her fingers scratching her head. _Well, at least I know why they act so familiar with each other. "_And since he's still in the foundation I thoght you'd know what my questions would be about. You weren't thinking that all those condoms are for me, right?"

I almost jump over my sit, feeling my cheeks warming up.

"I didn't think about it, but what about...?" pointing at the _things_ with my finger.

"Oh, I am sorry, I truly thought you knew it, that's my talk's material, was the most similar thing I found to explain how to use a condom in the right way. Once a high school boy told me that put it was difficult, besides, it was uncomfortable for his partner. When I showed them how to put it on, he realized they were doing it inside out! Can you imagine that?" I just nod, this woman have me speechless, I don't know how she manages to talk in record time. In class she was always quiet. _Of course that I don't let them talk if is not a question or comments about the class. "_And..." Her cheeks are turning into a pretty rosy shade that set with her hair. _Beautiful. _"sometimes, they do questions I don't know how to answer, I always try to be well informed, but some are not as theorical or technical. And one asked me if it was possible for two men to penetrates a woman at the same time during sex."

"It's possible."

"Really? Where did you read it?" I feel my body stiffen, I hurried to answer her. _Actually, I haven't read that in any book._ "I searched on my own in the library but I haven't found anything, that's why I had gone to Professor H, he's the one who solves those kind of doubts, I could say that he is like my advisor."

_And now, how the hell do I explain I have seen it graphically on the Internet?_

* * *

Note:

Once again, I'm not sure about the structure of the sentences, but I hope this senseless story makes sense at least for what is happening.

PS: Sorry for the delay and thanks for your reviews


	5. Internet

"I can't remember it exactly" I say trying to get rid of the answer without saying a flatly no.

"Oh... But, you don't remember if it was in a book of yours at least?" Meanwhile she is scanning my shelves. "Please, don't think that I don't trust in your word" She says apparting her eyes from my books to look at me. "It's just that I like to bring referenceable information, so they can consult it if there's interest or doubts. Are you sure you don't recall anything about where do you read it? Maybe in the Faculty magazine?" _Please stop staring at me like this, it's hard to tell you I don't want to answer that._

"Internet" I don't know why I say that, but what's done is done. "You can use my computer if you want to" _At least that way she has the chance to find a serious article. _

I go down to where my computer cabinet is to turn it on.

"Yes, please. I know professors have access to more published articles by the college network." I listen while I try to turn on this thing, I think it's disconnected due to this power button that doesn't work. "I know you have published a few articles, I've search them, but as a student I didn't have access to them, neither the money to pay the subscription. Being honest, I admire you, professor Uchiha, I..."

Her words startle me and then:

_Bam!_

"Tsk!" I reach my sore head, I hit it against the desk. I close my eyes tightly, as if that could mitigate the pain.

"Professor! What happened?" Although her voice has a note of concern, it distracts me a bit from the feeling in the top of my head.

_Just a bit._ Bad idea to have such a thick wooden desk.

"I'm Ok, but I need a minute."

"Let me help you" I feel her voice close to me, I open my eyes and the first thing I focus on is her face closer than I thought, which causes a warm sensation in mine.

I move. This time dodging the desk of my way.

"Don't worry, I can handle it." I get up and then sit in the rolling chair.

"Do you have pain pills? If you want to, I can go downstairs for some."

"In the drawer there" I point with my left hand while taking the other to where I received the impact.

I am seeing her look into my drawer, enjoying the view she provides being on her back and slightly leaned. She must be going to the gym, she is thin but proportional. _If only she didn't wear that damn sweater..._ And thinking about it, today wasn't cold enough to bring one. It rained last week, but today a lot of sunlight filtered through the window. _Must be the AC._ I'm wearing a shirt and a vest myself, so maybe it's not too hot considering it's the beginning of summer.

"How strong is your pain? Here are paracetamol, ibuprofen, ketorolac and dicoflenac. But if it is very strong, I could inject you".

Sakura injecting me in the glutes is not an idea that please me at all, but it's sufficient to put aside my thoughts.

"Give me one of ketorolac"

"Sure? If it's so strong we can go for the injection."

"Sure." I say a little too quickly.

"Here you are" She says extending her hand and leaving the small pill in mine. "Hold on, I have a bottle of water in my backpack".

"No need" I say taking the pill to my mouth and swallowing it without having to drink any liquids. _If you knew that when I see you I start to salivate..._

"Oh, ok. Now let me check if you don't have an open wound" She says while without hesitation puts herself between the desk and me, places her hands on the armrest of my seat, _so close to me_, then easily pulling my seat, leaning her body on the edge and leaving me right in front of her.

She sits down, settleing in my desk - which if anyone else had done it, I'd have already taken her out of my office, but seeing how concentrated she is, I wouldn't even think about getting her down -,opens her legs to make room the size of the chair and pulls me to accommodate me in the middle and very close to her, _too_ close. She grabs my head, then lower it delicately and decisively, so she can easily have a look.

I don't know whether to close my eyes or keep seeing how we are so close. _My eyes are right at her chest and I could swear I can see..._

_Click!_

"Hey, Sasuke!, I ha... wha... am... I remembered that an old woman is waiting for me." I am only able to hear, and that was Kakashi's voice.

_Click!_

And that was the sound of the closed door.

I feel that Sakura raises a hand from my head, so I can look up. She turns to the door raising her hand as a greeting, but remains frozen seeing that Kakashi left immediately.

"Well, he didn't even let me tell him that I still didn't have all my doubts resolved. I will send him a message, if i'm lucky he'll read it before I see him personally." and saying that she grabs me again and lowers my head.

I feel how her fingers begin to move through my hair - and although it's very relaxing - I am still thinking that even if I'd not seen anything but the red sweater, I could imagine what Kakashi saw when he entered: as I'd already said before, on my desk there were fifty condoms, two dildos, a measuring tape and now to complement that, a certain pink-haired girl's back, sitting with her legs open in front of me. Bowed.

_At least it's a misunderstanding that I can explain._

"Professor," Sakura says as she bends me down more "can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead, I know that the other one was paused,"_ fortunately_ "but it doesn't mean that we cannot move on to the next ones."

I hear how a little laugh comes out of her, and I can also see how her body trembles a bit.

"It's not from a student, it's a personal question."

_Personal? I don't know if I am prepared to answer something that I know concerns her._

* * *

Note: Ok, I am sleepy, but I wanted to upload this before weekend ends, so... It might have more errors than usual.

I have a question for you guys: Do you want to read dialogues in bold letters? I think it would be easier to read, but I don't know what you think, please let me know.

BTW, I've presented a Toefl test today, and I think It'll go well, even if I'm not a perfect English speaker. Thanks a lot for reading this story, at the end I think it helped me in the writing section, I'll tell you next week. :)

**Rinfantasy**, that would have been a good answer (and a hilarious excuse).


	6. Mint

"Which shampoo do you use?"

That was her question?

_There's definitely no way in wich I tell her I use a Straight Perfect and Blacklest Black Shampoo, even less that I can't wash my hair without using my Mint Deep Moisturizing Conditioner._

"Hm, I don't have in mind that kind of things. I thought it'll be a medicine question"

"I'm sorry, in part I wanted to know if nothing happened to you internally, but I really doubt it, so no more personal questions. Relax, I know you don't like to talk about you. Besides, every time I pass my hand through your hair it feels silky and a the scent of shampoo comes to me, I'd like to have my hair like this."

She retire her hand off me, but I remain a few seconds looking down, thus she'd not notice the blush in my face.

"You don't seem to have anything but a little inflammation, the pill should help with that" I raise my head and I can't believe I was missing the chance of seeing her dedicating me a smile.

She moves my chair to get down the desk, then goes towards the window behind me. Sakura stops in front of the glass, and thanks to that I can see her silhouette framed by the sunlight.

I blink to get used to the light, then get up to admire her.

"I can imagine you enjoy the view." I fright by her words, I didn't think she'd caught me seeing her. I look at my sides searching for whatever that gave me away.

"Am... I... Actually, I was n... " I mumble trying to justify my behavior.

"From here I can see the benches where I sat to do homework!" Oh.. OK, she was talking about _that_ view.

Actually, I knew that she sat there, everyday, same time, with the same friends, sometimes an extra girl that was her classmate, other there where a few more people, and _that_ redheaded guy who always sat next to her.

"I can't believe my college days are over."

Her words hurts very deep in me. Her university days are over. I'm not going to see her around here anymore. I won't be able to see her laughing with her friends from my window. The seeing-her-sidesighted during class are over.

I wonder if I should give Sakura my phone number, so she can contact me with the excuse of doubts. It'll be the first time I gave my number to a student. But, she's not like any other student.

"Look! It's over there" She says while pointing with a finger.

I approach although I already know where those benches are. I stay to one side of her following the direction of her finger, although I only do it for a second because it is more interesting to see her face, some strands have escaped from the hair tie that was holding them and have been framing her face. I love the contrast of her eyes and her hair. I see that he laughs a little and turns to see me.

"Professor, can I do something?"

"Hm, go ahead" _I wonder what's in her head._

"There's something I want to do since I entered this office." She says as she reaches her arm towards my shoulder.

* * *

Note:

If there's someone waiting for this story: Thanks a lot for your patience, I got a job since the last chapter, and this quarentine i've been working from home. Now this stuff is getting more pacific for me, so I've decided to keep traslating this, do not expect this to be 100% correct in grammar, I'm writting this with sleepy eyes, but if you spot any error please tell me.

I hope you and your family are all OK, and if not, I hope this silly story makes you feeling better for at least a moment.


	7. Pretend

She reached her hand to my shoulder, grabbing the curtain she was holding, and walked past me, very close, sending the end of the curtain to the next wall, letting the sunlight come in full and dazzle me.

"That's much better, I'm sorry professor, but really, your office is very dark, you should use this window, it's so huge."

As I am a little blind, I cannot see it completely, but the office does look different, all the colors that used to feel very cold took on a warm tone. It gives the impression of being in a different place.

"The switches are on that side, you could let me know that the low light bothered you."

She laughs. And boy, I appreciate the great lighting that I have now. Her smile seems to be the one that actually lights up the office.

"The lights are good, what bothered me was that I really love your window, in the apartment I rent there is not much space and only a small window for the whole place. And you have a good landscape, at this moment you are about to see the sunset."

Sakura heads back to where I used to stand to see when she had her free time. Almost like a magnet I go to her side.

"Don't worry about the doubts, Professor Uchiha, I'll wait for Professor H. Do you mind if I do it in your office?"

"You can stay as long as you want" I say without really having thought twice "and you don't have to wait, I can answer all your questions."

"I prefer you to rest, it was not a slight hit that you had. Also you still haven't turned on the computer" She says scratching her head.

I turn in the direction of my desk directly to turn on my computer, but a grip on my arm impedes me to do it.

"I didn't say it for you to turn it on, didn't I just tell you that you should rest?, as a doctor you're very bad at following indications"

_What the hell am I doing? I am the professor, I am already an experienced doctor. I don't have to obey a student..._

I barely open my mouth to claim and she's already talking.

"If you really feel in disposition to answer questions..." she says while she's still grabing my arm "then let me ask you something else."

"Hm, go ahead"

"For how long were you planning to pretend?"

* * *

Note: Hey, it's me again, I was trying to update more often but this is what a have to offer (:

I didn't remember about my toefl test, yes I did pretty well, but since I stopped practicing now i'm little rusty.

I need to rest so... Once a again, thank you for stay tuned at this senseless story.


	8. Anger

I can't stop blinking while my brain reacts to her words.

"Excuse me? Pretend?"

"Professor, don't think i'm that naive, I know you didn't read anywhere about double penetration" _I knew that I wouldn't get rid of this easily. _

I swallow in a way that I hope she hasn't noticed. I feel the absence of her hand on my arm, and strangely I miss it. "Did you really think I hadn't seen it?" _She what? "_Besides, I've seen you looking at me, I know you're observing me, although you try to pretend not to. Maybe that works with some but not with me" I feel how my heart is racing and a strange pressure is forming in my chest, she still hasn't finished speaking and I already feel that at any moment I can fall unconscious. "And that's because I observe you too, I know that after classes you like to have tea from the cafeteria behind this building, and that on Wednesdays you walk to the other side of the faculty just to go to that cafeteria for an omusubi with okaka."

I really don't know what to answer.

Her words have amazed me. _Did she always knew? SHE HAS BEEN OBSERVING ME?_ This day has been full of emotions, I feel that my body and my mind can't take it anymore. It's impossible for me to connect ideas.

"Won't you say anything? I expected more of you than just a coward."

And those words were enough for my mind to jump into action. I could only think that nobody calls me a coward.

"I begin to believe that the gossip is true, I didn't want to accept that what Professor H told me was true. It is a pity that you like the director, it has been commented that you kissed the director Uzumaki." THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT, and if someone kissed someone, then it was Naruto who kissed me, he was the one who started to play at not blinking. And furthermore, my suspicions indicate that Kakashi was the one who pushed Naruto on purpose. Anger begins to flow into me. But I wouldn't say anything, not in front of someone, and not just anyone, it's Sakura. I just look at her, she's in front of me, shaking her head, her eyes closed and her arms crossed. "You are a top liar."

"I will not tolerate you talking to me like that, I expected you to behave like the outstanding student you are." Although I try to sound calm, I'm fuming inside, no one has ever insulted me like that.

"I was not going to tell you anything, but I have the opportunity, so I am telling you that I have seen you, I know that you have seen me, although I have come to the conclusion that perhaps not in the same way as me, but don't worry, it won't come out of me that the rumor is true."

At this point I don't even have room in my mind to think before I act, as is normal for me. So when I see her go to the desk -for her things, I suppose - I take a step towards her, with which I reached her and take by her arm. I make her turn towards me - perhaps very abruptly_ \- _she makes a gesture indicating that my grip hurts, but I still don't let her go.

* * *

Note: As always, I am sleepy, I don't even know if what I put in here is grammatically correct, but I hope you like it anyways (:


	9. You Should Not

"Sakura... YOU. SHOULD. NOT. TALK TO ME. LIKE. THAT."

Whitout giving her the chance to react, I pull her arm back to were she was. I loose the grip just to take her by the waist and place her in front of the window - More like _push_ her in front of the window -. Instinctively places her hands on the glass to protect her head.

I move my hands over her figure, enjoying the shape of her torso and unloading the emotions that she has been causing me through my not very docile movements. I take her silence as an invitation to continue, so I tuck my left hand under her sweater, up to her chest. That's where I realize that underneath that baggy sweater she was wearing nothing. No blouse, no bra, not even a sports one_. And to think that - very blatantly - she has been like this in front of me._ I couldn't help giving a half laugh..

"You are a very daring woman." I say at the height of her ear, which makes her shiver, and I can feel her skin stand on end. I pass my middle and index finger to check if her nipple is hard, and feeling it just how I supposed between my fingers, I can do nothing but take it between them and pull it, just enough to hurt and be enjoyed at the same time.

A barely noticeable moan comes out of her lips, and it's like music to my ears.

"What do you want me to say?" By now lying would be ridiculous "Yes, I have observed you, I'm always waiting for your break, and from here I see you siting on that bench,same spot every time" I move my right hand imitating what I did with my left. I hear little moans with every change of movement. But it isn't enough, _I need to hear from her voice that she is feeling pleasure, hear my name coming out of her mouth_. "Hm, I won't lie to you, you've been the biggest annoyance I've ever had as a professor." My comment has made her tense under my hands, now running over her body. "I think that after so many questions you have asked, I deserve an answer from you: have you been provoking me all this time?"

"Yes, but I didn't think that you'd not notice, that is why I took the chance to see you alone, so I could confirm you didn't notice me because you preferred someone else, someone like the director." _Back at it again?_

_"_You should not be provoking people." I withdrew my left hand from her body, so I could slap her left butt with force. _Clap "_Least" _Clap_ "Of all" _Clap_ "To" _Clap _ "Your" _Clap_ "Professor".

I thought that after the five spankings I gave her, she would complain, but surprisingly she takes my right hand, raises it, and slaps herself with our hands together.

"And you should not leave things uneven. If you're going to do something, I beg you to do it completely."

* * *

Note: I am sorry that the chapters are so short, it was meant to be like that tbh, may be finishing this story I'll upload the translation of the prequel I wrote, its chapters are longer than these.


End file.
